Misunderstanding
by 7Shafa's DiFA
Summary: Balita bersurai merah mendekati mereka / "Dia anakmu, Kagami-Kun?" / Satu lagi fic gaje dari Di. Baca bila berkenan


Fanfic pertama di fandom KuroBasu. Jujur awalnya gak mau ngepublish fanfic ini karena mutlak ini gajenya pake banget. Apa boleh buat. Iseng-iseng karena udah lama banget ga ngepost ff. Jelas banyak sekali kekurangan. Dimohon kritik dan sarannya.

Author nerima flame kok. Eh, flame apa ya? Hehe.. Yaudah ya.. langsing aja, eh, langsung maksudnya.

* * *

"Hisashiburi, Kagami-Kun,"

Salam hangat diberikan oleh salah satu rekan semasa Seirin-nya. Pemilik rambut biru itu kini terlihat lebih dewasa (juga -sedikit- lebih berekspresi) dari terakhir kali mereka berjumpa.

"Hisashiburi, Kuroko,"

Hari yang cerah untuk melakukan reuni, jika saja semua rekan Seirin mereka ada disini. Sayangnya itu masih jika dan tetap menjadi jika. Bukannya berkumpul dengan teman-teman SMAnya, Kagami tidak datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk berkumpul dengan rekan SMP Kuroko a.k.a Kiseki no Sedai.

"Yo, Kagamicchi.." Ini dia si pirang berisik. Tidak berkurang keaktifannya walau sekarang berumur hampir kepala tiga.

"He, Bakagami.." Dan ini tentu dari si biru tua.

"Cih, Ahomine.."

Dan kedatangan tiga warna lainnya tidak diwarnai dengan percakapan berarti.

"Kagami-Kun sendiri saja? Dimana Akai-San? Satsuki selalu menanyakannya,"

"Kuroko... Sejak kapan.. kau.. dan.. managermu itu..."

"Maaf, apa aku belum memberitahu Kagami-Kun?"

Kagami menggeleng kuat.

Baru Kuroko ingin menjelaskan sampai seorang anak kecil bersurai merah menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Pasalnya balita tersebut menghampiri mereka.

Melihat Kuroko yang fokus pandangnya berubah, membuat Kagami menoleh ke belakang.

Surai merah itu berpeluh dan membawa bola basket di tangannya. Yang membuat semuanya terdiam adalah saat Kagami berjongkok dan menyambut anak tersebut.

"Sudah selesai bermainnya?"

"Un. Himulo-Jisan membantu Hilo memantulkan bola. Duyibel!" Serunya.

Kagami tertawa, mengusap surai merah si kecil, "Sasuga, Hiro. Sekarang sudah bisa dribel,"

"Hai~ Mite, mite.."

Ia mulai memantul-pantulkan bola. Tidak sampai pantulan ke-empat, bolanya berguling menjauh. "Aa~ Telnyata Hilo masih payah," menunduk murung.

"Tidak kok. Hiro sudah hebat. Tapi masih perlu banyak latihan, ya?"

Hiro mengangguk lemah.

"Ano, Kagami-Kun.."

Interupsi Kuroko membuatnya menoleh. "Apa dia anakmu?"

"Hee.. Kagamicchi tidak pernah memberitahuku jika kau sudah menikah, ssu~"

"Jahat sekali kau pada kami, Bakagami. Teganya tidak mengundang kami,"

"Oi, oi, aku bahkan belum menjelaskan, kalian sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak!"

Melihat banyak orang asing di hadapannya, membuat Hiro beringsut, sembunyi di belakang Kagami.

"Lihat! Kalian membuatnya takut,"

"Maaf, ssu. Ne, jangan takut! Jisan yang ini bukan orang jahat kok,"

Seperti Kise memiliki magis atau memang pada dasarnya aura si model sangat cerah dan hangat, Hiro berjalan mendekat ke arah Kise yang sudah berjongkok siap menyambutnya.

"Waa~ Kawaii~"

Sementara Hiro sedang sibuk dengan Kise, Aomine kembali bertanya, "Jadi.. bisa kau jelaskan!"

"Hum? Soal Hiro ya? Dia.. bukan anakku. Ia anak Nanami,"

Jawaban dari sang 'harimau' membuat enam pasang mata intens menatapnya.

"Ng? Kenapa kalian...?"

"Aku turut bersedih akan berita ini, Bakagami,"

"Oi, Aho! Apa maksudmu?"

Bahkan Kise ikut-ikutan menepuk bahu Kagami yang satunya. "Kagamicchi sungguh gentle, ssu,"

"Kise? Murasakibara! kau juga!"

Kagami makin bingung melihat Murasakibara bahkan ikut menatapnya kasihan.

Apa yang membuat mereka semua begitu? Tentu saja karena mereka sangat tahu bahwa Kagami Taiga sangat menyukai Akai Nanami, si surai merah dari Suteki na Juudai, cinta pertamanya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Bukan anakku, tapi anak Nanami? Itu artinya kan..

"Aku turut sedih cintamu tak terbalas, Kagami-Kun,"

"Kuroko?" Kagami menghela napas berat. Akhirnya ia mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan pria-pria pelangi ini. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Tidak mungkin jika Nanami tidak mengundang kalian di hari pernikahannya."

Kalimat tersebut membuat ke-empatnya terdiam.

Benar juga.

"Lalu maksudnya anak Nanamicchi itu apa?"

Kagami melirik tajam pada pemilik surai hijau yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, nodayo?"

"Jelaskan pada mereka!"

Midorima menghela napas sebelum mulai menceritakan kejadiannya.

* * *

Yak berakhir dengan gaje bukan? Ngomong-ngomong, Suteki na Juudai itu OC author. Semacam Kiseki no Sedai tapi versi cewek gitulah. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic -aduh, author lupa judulnya- pokoknya Kise ngadopsi dua anak, terus yang satu dikasih ke Akashi itu. Pernah baca kah? Katakanlah OC author yang mirip Kise, ngadopsi dua anak dan satunya diberi ke Nanami -OC author yang mirip Akashi- terus karena harus ngurus bisnis, akhirnya tuh anak dititipin ke Kagami. Kenapa Kagami minta Midorima yang jelasin? Karena Kagami sudah lelah dituduh dan Midorima tahu masalahnya. Secara si OC yang mirip Kise ini punya hubungan khusus sama Midorima. Ah~ author lelah jelasinnya. Emang harusnya ini ff gak usah di publish. Daripada bikin bingung para reader. Iya gak?

Akhir kata, Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu membaca FF gak jelas author satu ini. See ya~


End file.
